


To Care For

by WindStainedDreams



Series: What We Rarely See [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Aphasia, Breakfast, F/F, Family, Femslash, M/M, fefemslashweek2016, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more Lissa thought about it, the more she was questioning whether or not Miriel was a good girlfriend to her big sis. She was certainly better than that bitch, Panne, whom she was dating at the time of the accident, but that didn't mean much to Lissa. At least Miriel was trying to understand the aphasia and amnesia and help out, instead of dropping Emmeryn like a hot rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Care For

Chrom stood next to Lissa, face buried in his coffee. Her big brother looked tired, but the night shift would do that to you. The blue-haired security guard shuffled forward when the toaster popped, on autopilot. Lissa passed him the butter without thinking, more than used to their routine by now. It had been a bumpy road, but they’d made it. Most days were good days now. Lissa still worried about her sister, though. 

Emmeryn hadn’t been the same for months now, and Lissa missed her. She knew it wasn’t fair to anyone, least of all the woman who had raised her and Chrom, but it still hurt to see the confusion in her eyes when she looked around their tiny home. At least Emmeryn could find words for what she wanted, even if she spoke like a small, timid child to her own family and friends. It had taken what felt to Lissa like ages until Emmeryn would feel confident expressing herself to anyone but their friend Robin, who’d met them working on Emmeryn’s case at the hospital. Robin and Chrom were dating now, and more often than not, Robin would be with them whenever Chrom was home. 

Emmeryn’s dirt biking accident had been a catastrophe brought on by her then-girlfriend Panne. An adrenaline junkie and extreme sports enthusiast, Panne had coaxed and goaded Emm into trying more and more crazy things than Lissa would have thought her sister was ever going to try. The race day, Panne’s rivalry with “Mad King” Gangrel lead to sabotage on Emmeryn’s bike, the Plegian Gang’s leader thinking that Panne would be the one riding, and the first jump she took, her bike didn’t survive. Emmeryn barely survived either. The coma lasted weeks, with Lissa never sure if she would see her sister again. When Emmeryn finally opened her eyes, things only got worse. 

Panne had felt guilty at first, but that had been replaced with impatience and anger when her girlfriend couldn’t even talk anymore. Chrom and Lissa had fought nonstop with her, to the point where hospital staff had actually kicked Chrom and Panne out for getting into a fist fight. Emmeryn had been awake for only a day, and already her small family was falling apart, her lover and her siblings driven apart by their love for her. Panne never came back. Apparently, she didn’t love Emm enough to be with her when she couldn’t follow along on her crazy adventures. Lissa never forgave her sister’s “honey-bunny” for abandoning Emm. 

Robin came along, and the young resident doctor swept her brother off his feet while helping them heal her sister. Lissa was more than happy to count the young man into their slowly expanding family. Emm got better, and one day she left the hospital and came home. Robin came with them. Now the four of them shared a home. Sometimes, there were even five of them trying to eat at the table in the tiny kitchen. This morning was one of them. 

Robin came in and leaned against Chrom, stealing a sip of his coffee and a bite of his toast on autopilot. The white haired man needed to be on shift in an hour, so he’d be sticking to her brother for as much of it as he could possibly afford. They were sickly sweet but Lissa was glad they were there to help her with Emm. Lissa finished up the simple fruit oatmeal she was making, spooning three bowls for herself and the other two women who would be down shortly. 

Miriel had met them quite accidentally, when Emm had started heading out into the world to try to regain some of her lost memories and speech. The aphasia and amnesia hadn’t bothered Miriel; in fact, the young librarian had done everything she could to read up on any and all literature she could get her hands on. Once she’d met Robin, she’d even harassed him into providing medical journals and past patient records so that she could become the expert on Emmeryn’s condition. At first, Lissa had adored the woman for not being bothered by the hardship Emmeryn had suffered, and for doing so much to try and help Emm readjust to living with her new limitations. Miriel had made Emm smile and shine again. Lissa couldn’t thank her enough for that. 

Weeks went by and Emm’s good days became more frequent. Miriel had a lot to do with that. The charm and absentminded focus of the redhead gave Emm something to focus on while she recovered. Chrom and Robin helped with physio and Lissa and Miriel made an effort to help with memory and simple life skills. The woman was really someone Lissa had welcomed into her family, because of her love for Emmeryn. 

Still, Emmeryn had recently told Lissa that while she enjoyed the redhead’s passion and help, it seemed like of all of them, Miriel was the only one who still focused on the impacts and effects of the accident. Miriel continued to read information about Emm’s conditions, always tried to fix what had been broken in her brain. Emmeryn was getting tired of it, and Lissa didn’t want anything to hurt her big sis more than she’d already been hurt. So now, as the two joined Lissa at the table with mumbled good mornings to the boys, she watched the way Miriel hovered, gentle but intent on Emm’s every move. The relationship had been sent by the gods, but maybe it wasn’t good for her sister anymore. 

As they ate breakfast, the small family Lissa had enjoyed a few quiet moments together. The comfort she had from the people around her couldn’t dampen her mood too much. For now, Miriel would continue to get the benefit of the doubt, and Lissa would welcome her into Emmeryn’s life. But only because she wanted her family happy.

**Author's Note:**

> For fefemslashweek2016's prompt: family.


End file.
